Under conventional approaches, a platform for validating data is provided. Through platforms provided under conventional approaches a user has to manually input parameters and routines to manually create validators for use in validating data. Specifically, under conventional approaches, a user has to manually input parameters and routines in a specific computer or logical language to create validators and control validation of data using validators. In particular, users may lack the technical knowledge to provide necessary input in a computer or logical language to properly extract desired statistics from data and subsequently validate the statistics using a validator.